madballsfandomcom-20200213-history
Madballs Comic 2
The second issue of the Madballs comic book was published by Star Comics in October 1986. Dr. Frankenbeans Returns! Cast *Skull Face *Dust Brain *Screamin' Meemie *Oculus Orbus *Bash Brain *Slobulus *Aargh *Horn Head *Tommy *Dawn *Oxford *Chin *Tyrone *Lynn *Waldo *Beauregard *Miss Christopher *Dr. Frankenbeans *Snivelitch *Miss Tic the Mystic Plot Dr. Frankenbeans rises from the toxic lake and returns to his R.U.I.N. laboratory to plot revenge against the Madballs. He hires Miss Tic the Mystic(whom Snivelitch falls madly in love with) to capture the Madballs. Miss Tic uses her magic powers to hypnotize all of the Madballs except Oculus Orbus. Oculus Orbus then uses his stare to undo the hypnosis and then hypnotizes Dr. Frankenbeans, Snivelitch, and Miss Tic and makes the three villains pretend to be ducks. Madballs Riddle Page *1. Q: How do you know that Bash Brain is at your picnic? A: You can smell the potato salad on his breath! *2. Q: What song does Skull Face hate? A: "Dry Bones", or "I Ain't Got Nobody!" *3. Q: What is Slobulus' mother's sister called? A: His aunt! What did you think? *4. Q: Why is Aargh a rotten gardener? A: He doesn't have a green thumb- or any thumb for that matter! *5. Q: Why did Oculus Orbus hover in front of the mirror with his eye closed? A: He wanted to see what he looked like when he was asleep! The Madballs Meet Weirdbeard the Pirate Cast *Screamin' Meemie *Slobulus *Bash Brain *Skull Face *Oculus Orbus *Horn Head *Dust Brain *Aargh *Dawn *Chin *Tyrone *Waldo *Lynn *Tommy *Beauregard *Oxford *Captain Weirdbeard *McCaw the Parrot *Peg Leg Peg *Shocktopus Plot The Madballs and their friends go fishing until they enter the Bermuda Triangle and time-travel back to the year 1641. They are attacked by a pirate named Captain Weirdbeard. Skull Face tries to attack, but is captured by Weirdbeard's parrot McCaw. The kids and the rest of the Madballs surrender when Weirdbeard threatens to harm Skull Face. While forcing the children to work, Weirdbeard explains that he is after the booty of Peg Leg Peg. Legend has it that Peg Leg Peg had a chest of treasure. Her ship crashed against the rocks of the India Incas, but she survived and buried the treasure on the island. The Madballs then try to attack again, but Captain Weirdbeard loads them into a cannon and shoots them into the sea. There, they meet an octopus named Shocktopus, so named for his electric powers, which he inherited from his grandfather, who was an electric eel. Seeing that the Madballs are weakened, he shocks them so they regain their strength. Shocktopus then helps out the Madballs by leading them to the India Incas. Weirdbeard finally finds the booty, but is angered to see that Peg Leg Peg's "booty" was her boot(she only needed one boot since she had a peg leg). Captain Weirdbeard is then defeated by the Madballs and Shocktopus, and is then left at the mercy of Peg Leg Peg, who forces him to do chores for her. The Madballs and the kids then return to the present day with help from Shocktopus. Son of Madballs Riddle Page *1. Q: Why did Screamin' Meemie cross the road? A: He didn't! The chicken crossed the road! *2. Q: Why did the chicken cross the road? A: To get away from Screamin' Meemie! *3. Q: Why did Screamin' Meemie take a rope to the baseball game? A: So the score could be tied! *4. Q: Why did Screamin' Meemie throw himself across the table? A: The coach told him to get the ball over the plate! *5. Q: Why doesn't Dust Brain ever take a vacation? A: He's afraid he might relax and unwind! Category:Comic Book